


youre the reason i feel so strong

by smittenkittenbucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All I Want For Christmas Is Love Actually, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Elf Louis, Fluff, M/M, Non-Smut, bc im american, none of this really makes any sense aha, sorry its so bad, the other boys arent in it at like all im so sorry, theres not much to tag, theyre american
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenkittenbucky/pseuds/smittenkittenbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a little Christmas elf who hates Christmas. He is sent to the human world until he finds true love or Christmas spirit, whichever comes first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	youre the reason i feel so strong

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo this is only my second fic omg im so sorry i tried ok i have no creative ideas whatsoever this is kinda based off of the movie elf except its only because i watched it like thirty times while writing this ok i tried so hard to make it 10k ugh 
> 
> i would like to thank my amazing friend abby for reading this like a thousand times and editing it all to past tense because i am physically incapable of doing that 
> 
> all of this is completely unrealistic bc 1. louis is an elf and 2. liam invites him into his home remember kids stranger danger
> 
> anyways if you liked it you can find me at my awful blog [smitenkittenlouis](http://www.smittenkittenlouis.tumblr.com)
> 
> (title comes from mess is mine by vance joy)

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Oof._ ” 

 

Louis grunted, rubbing his head, waiting until it stopped spinning before sitting up and taking a look at his surroundings. After that hard of a fall, he found himself buried in snow, chilling him to the bone. His tights didn’t provide much warmth, leaving his ass numb. 

 

In front of him, Louis spotted city lights streaking the night sky. He could already hear the bustle of the people on the streets, and Louis grumbled unhappily, standing up and trekking through the tall snow towards the noise. 

 

-

 

Honestly, Louis didn’t mean to be a Debbie downer. He didn’t mean to make the other elves unhappy. It wasn’t his fault when eggnog spilled in Jingle’s hat, or when a couple candy canes went missing from Holly’s collection and ended up in Twinkle’s shoes. But, okay, Peppermint was totally asking for it when he actually decorated Louis’ cabin, with _lights_ and _everything_.

 

Louis understood that Santa was tired of his Grinchy antics and decided to punish him, but sending Louis to the human world was completely out of line. There were only two things that Louis hated more than Christmas; people and kittens. 

 

Yes, kittens.

 

-

 

The lights of the city were blinding Louis as he came closer. After breaking through the tree line, he spotted more people than in the entire North Pole. He suddenly regretted trying to send Peppermint away. Through the ocean. On his mattress. 

 

Louis was in desperate need for somewhere to sleep and something to eat that wasn't goddamn candy, candy canes, candy corns, or fucking syrup. 

 

As Louis passed dozens and dozens of faces, none of them looked exactly friendly enough to ask for directions. Not that he was friendly in the slightest, but Louis was willing to give up his humbug personality for a few minutes. 

 

"Excuse m- uh, excuse me please sir - ma'am can you pleas- excuse me?" Every single person he approached rushed away, as if he had some sort of disease. Louis kicked at the ground, defeated, letting his slippers jingle and scuff.

 

Lost in thought, he guessed he should have noticed the guy in a long black coat on his phone headed straight towards him, colliding together and knocking the short boy on his bum. 

 

"Oh, God! I am so, so sorry! I knew I should have waited to get home before answering that text message. I promise I don't usually text and walk, I'm already quite shit at walking in the first place and texting now that you mentioned it like seriously is there a such thing as correct grammar because I've never heard of it - oh, I'm Liam, by the way!" The man, Liam, rambled. 

 

Louis groaned, lifting himself from the ground after his second fall of the night, ignoring the hand Liam offered.

 

"Uh - anyway. How can I make this up to you?" Liam asked, obviously put off by the boy's rude behavior, picking up his dropped (thankfully not damaged) cell phone. 

 

"Actually, do you know of any place I can stay? Like, for really cheap?" Louis asked, completely forgetting the fact he had exactly zero cash. Thank you so much, Santa. 

 

"Oh, no. Not around here, anyway. You know, the city! Very expensive." Liam explained sympathetically. 

 

Louis sighed. _Figures_. "Alright, then." He said, starting off to find a nice bench to sleep on where he would most likely freeze to death. 

 

"You can stay with me, if you would like!" Liam called after the small boy, figuring that a boy in red and green striped tights and an elf hat couldn't be all that bad. 

 

Louis spun around, completely shocked by the man's offer. "Um, really?"

 

"Yeah, why not? I mean, as long as you're not gonna murder me or anything." Liam tried to joke, attempting to crack a smile on that anything but amused face.

 

"I don't want to be a burden..." Louis said uneasily, because of course he wanted to be a burden. 

 

"Oh, you won't! I room with two other guys, you'll blend right in! Hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch."

 

"Wow, really? Thanks!" Louis said.

 

"No problem!" Liam replied, beginning to walk to his apartment, Louis quickly trying to match his pace. "So, even though I just invited you into my home, I don't know your name." 

 

"My name's Louis."

 

"Ahh, Louis. So, can I ask why you're wearing an elf costume?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"Oh, it's not a costume. I'm an elf." Louis said, completely serious. Liam laughed. 

 

- 

 

After jingling with his keys for a very, _very_ long time, Liam finally opened the door to his homey apartment. "This is it! Home sweet home."   
 

Louis followed Liam through the door and politely slipped off his slippers in the foyer. 

 

Angry shouts were coming from the living room, making Louis think through exactly what he got himself into. 

 

"Oh, come on! That was totally cheating. Zayn, tell him he was cheating!" A deep voice drawled, sending actual shivers down Louis' spine. 

 

"Sorry dude, he wasn't cheating. You're just that bad." A quiet voice spoke, amused. 

 

"Yeah! That's right, man! High five!" An enthusiastic accent--one that Louis was not able to quite place--exclaimed. 

 

"Whatever. Fuck all of you. You aren't getting presents from me this year, assholes!" The first voice grumbled. "I'm going to the bathroom." 

 

Liam shut the door, making a noise that echoed down the short hallway towards the voices. 

 

"Liam, babe, is that you?" The soft one called. Liam walked into the TV room with Louis right behind him. 

 

"Hey, doll," Liam said, coming up behind a head of raven hair sitting on the couch and giving him an upside down kiss. "I brought a friend!" 

 

The man played faux-relieved, and the blonde boy next to him began to laugh uncontrollably. "Liam! You got a friend? Oh, thank god, I was beginning to think we were the only people you hung out with!" 

 

Liam pouted, "Be nice, Zaynie. This is Louis." He said, gesturing to the elf standing in the doorway.

 

Both of the boys turned to look at Louis and were taken aback by his appearance.

 

"Um, hi." Louis said, awkwardly waving. 

 

Just then, a tall man with curly brown hair and green eyes walked in. He didn't notice Louis at first but Louis definitely saw him. It was kind of hard to miss, what with his blinking Christmas sweater. Louis cringed. 

 

"What's up with that outfit, dude?" The blonde boy asked bluntly, bringing Louis out of his head. The curly one turned his head, his wide eyes landing on Louis.

 

"What about it?" Louis guarded. 

 

"Oh my god, is this a Christmasgram?" The curly one said, blinking excitedly. 

 

"No?" 

 

"Harry, this is Louis. I ran into him - um, literally - on the street and he needed a place to stay. So, he's gonna sleep on the couch for a while, at least until he can find somewhere to stay." Liam explained. 

 

"You're letting a _stranger_ sleep on our couch? Are you insane?" The raven-haired boy asked. 

 

"Babe, he's wearing an elf costume - " 

 

"- It's not a costume!" 

 

"How bad can he be?" After a little glare-off between the two, Liam began to speak again. "Okay, Louis, this is Zayn, my boyfriend," Liam introduced, gesturing to the angry, raven-haired boy, "and Niall," the blonde one, "and Harry." 

 

Louis waved awkwardly again. "I'm, uh, sorry. For barging in like this."

 

"Oh, no, that's alright." Zayn said. "Now, Louis, how did you end up in New York without a place to stay?" He asked sarcastically, pointedly looking at his boyfriend. 

 

"Oh, Santa kicked me out for trying to ruin Christmas for the other elves. Said something about not being allowed back at the North Pole until I find Christmas spirit, like that's gonna happen. I hate Christmas." Louis snorted, plopping down on the couch next to blondie. 

 

"Oh, well that's just fucking great. You brought a stoner into our home!" Zayn exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "I don't even smell weed. He's probably on fucking coke or something. God." 

 

Niall seemed to accept it as some hilarious joke, rocking in his seat as he laughed, clapping Louis on the back. "That's funny, dude. Wanna play FIFA?" He asked, handing Louis a controller. 

 

Harry, however, widened his green eyes wondrously. He stood up and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch where Louis was sitting. "Are you really an elf?" 

 

Louis scoffed. "Of course. What, you think I'm lying?" 

 

A chorus of 'Yes's followed Harry's 'No!'.

 

"You don't actually think we believe you, right? You do know that elves - _Christmas elves_ \- don't exist, right?" Zayn said. 

 

"Wow, way to rain on Harry's parade, babe." Liam laughed, perching on Zayn's lap in the La-Z-Boy. 

 

"It's true!"

 

"No, it's not! How can you not see it, Zayn? He is the literal description of an elf from all those Christmas stories and movies. He has _glitter_ on his _cheeks_." Harry said, caressing Louis' face. 

 

"Erm - okay." Louis stuttered, the warmth from Harry's hands taking his mind elsewhere. He pulled his face away, trying to keep his already naturally rosy cheeks under control. Louis turned to Niall. "What's FIFA?"

 

-

 

The first night at Liam's went well. Zayn eventually accepted him being there after a few rounds of natural banter, warming up to Louis really quickly. Niall taught Louis the wonders of gaming consoles and video games because despite of the millions of kids who ask for them every year, Louis had never actually played one. Harry would not shut up about presents he planned on getting his mother, step-father, and sister. He would also not stop touching Louis, pulling gently at his pointed ears or stroking his warm cheeks. It was like he had never heard of personal space. He never failed to make Louis squirm, albeit not uncomfortably. 

 

In fact, Louis enjoyed it a little too much. He has never felt anything like it before, but he got tingles everywhere, every time Harry brushed his fingers across Louis' feathered fringe or booped his freckled button nose. 

 

In the end, though, Harry had to go across the hall to his own apartment, Niall went to bed in his room, and Zayn and Liam ditched Louis to go do something in their room that involved a lot of yelling and pounding up against the wall, leaving Louis to sleep on the couch. 

 

He was definitely proud of himself, making new friends so fast. He could not wait to laugh in Santa's face when he got back, to show him how well Louis did in the human world. 

 

And don't get Louis wrong, he was far from tall or big. He was an elf for crying out loud. And he knew that sleeping on the couch was a part of the deal of somewhere warm. He actually fit nicely on the over-stuffed couch, but he was far from comfortable. Surprisingly, he missed his little cabin, bed, and fireplace back in the North Pole. 

 

But it would be so worth it when he got back. If he got back. 

 

-

 

The next morning, Louis woke to the smell of food coming from the kitchen, his tummy grumbling. He threw the thin blanket he took last night to the side and walked into the kitchen, the heavenly scent making his mouth water. 

 

He found Harry intently working over the stove. Louis slid into a stool at the breakfast bar, alerting the boy of his presence. 

 

"Good morning!" Harry said, grinning. 

 

"Are you always here?" Louis questioned, honestly curious. Not that Louis minded, not one bit. 

 

"Kind of, mostly only to steal food and play video games with a bunch of losers. Do you want some pancakes?" Harry asked, flipping something on the pan in front of him. 

 

"What are pancakes?" Louis asked, tilting his head, eyes focusing in on the oddly shaped cake. 

 

"Oh my god. What have you been eating all your life?"

 

-

 

Twenty minutes later, Louis had a plate full of green, Christmas tree-shaped food in front of him. The only thing he recognized was the syrup Harry had placed next to his juice. 

 

"They're green." Louis stated, skeptical about the whole thing. 

 

"Yeah, it's cute! Just eat it, I promise it won't kill you." 

 

Louis cautiously tore a small piece off of the cake with his fork. "Now what?" He asked. 

 

"Dip it in the syrup." 

 

Louis dipped his food and quickly shoved it in his mouth to get it over with. His eyebrows shot up at the taste. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed with a mouth full of food. "This is delicious!" 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know, gross, shut your mouth when you chew." Harry laughed, pushing Louis' face away gently, and returned to his cooking. 

 

"Why the hell have I never had these before? Seriously, they're even Christmas tree shaped! Santa would fucking love them, that fat bastard. Jesus!" Louis rambled, stuffing his mouth full, bite after bite. 

 

Harry laughed again. "I thought you hated Christmas?" 

 

"I do! But if Christmas means these pancakes, then I want it to be Christmas all year round." Louis said. 

 

"Yeah. Hey, why _do_ you hate Christmas, exactly?" Harry asked. 

 

"Oooh, now we're getting deep. Tell me, Harold, why do you love it so much?" Louis countered. 

 

"Because... _it's the most wonderful time of the year_!" Harry sang, giggling as Louis rolled his eyes. "No, but seriously! How can you hate it? All the happy kids, good food, and time with family and friends! Christmas trees, lights, presents, mistletoe," Harry listed dreamily. 

 

"And those are all the things I hate. What even is the purpose of it all? It's all so commercialized and I hate it." Louis said. "You're burning the pancakes." 

 

"Shit!" 

 

-

 

After the rest of the guys woke up, breakfast was eaten and everyone left for work. Louis obviously didn't have a job and didn't tag along anyway. Zayn didn't trust him alone in the apartment, so Louis ended up back in the streets for the day with the promise that he was allowed back by dinner. 

 

After wandering for a bit, Louis found himself in a department store called Gimbel's. He figured it was about time to find his Christmas spirit so he'd be home for the holiday, so he would be able to spend the day cuddled up in his softest PJs in front of his fireplace, reading whatever book he could steal from Holly. 

 

Gimbel's was the wrong place to look. The whole store was decorated floor to ceiling with industrial garland and lights. Sales and gimmicks at every turn--at one point he was even spritzed in the face with something called Passion Fruit spray, whatever that was. 

 

Moving quickly through the store, he ended up in the toy department where he found no one other than Harry, standing on a latter to decorate a tree and laughing with a tall man with hair higher than Santa's reindeer could fly. 

 

Both of the men were dressed similar to Louis, only tackier. 

 

"Well, Harold, I can see I inspired you to wear tights." 

 

Harry whipped his head around, startled. Seconds later, a little smirk grew on his face. "Are you following me?" 

 

Louis huffed and crossed his arms. "No, I'm just trying to find my Christmas spirit again. Stressed mothers and bratty kids aren't really doing it for me." 

 

"Babe, I think you shou-"

 

"Well, well, well, Harry, who is this little cutie?" The tall man cut him off, walking over to take off Louis' hat and ruffle his hair roughly. 

 

"What the f-"

 

"Nick," Harry cut Louis off, slightly glaring at him, "this is Louis. He's an actual elf and he has to get back to the North Pole by finding his Christmas spirit again." 

 

Louis stole is hat back, snatching it right out from Nick's hands. "Thank you for that. Now, Hazza," He said, turning to Harry. "It’s time for you to leave so we can find me some Christmas spirit." 

 

Harry laughed, climbing down from the latter he was on so he could stand eye-to-eye with Louis. Well, chin-to-eye. Louis was quite short. "I'm not done here yet, I've only been here an hour! My shift ends after lunchtime. We'll go out for lunch and find something to do, alright?" 

 

Louis huffed again. "Fine. But I'm not staying here 'til lunch. I'll be in the lingerie section." Louis turned his nose, reciting something new that he spotted on a sign across the store, and stomped away, leaving a snickering Nick and blushing Harry behind. 

 

-

 

After getting lost a couple of times, Louis kept his promise and found the lingerie section. And it was not pastries like he had thought before. 

 

In front of him stood racks and racks of skimpy silky materials, covered in lace, patterns, bows, and fuzzy faux fur. 

 

He tilted his head in confusion, but shrugged. Might as well make the best of his time there. 

 

First thing he did was run through all the aisles, feeling the soft materials slip through his fingertips. Almost everything he touched fell to the ground, and that's exactly why he did it. After wreaking some havoc, Louis was disappointed to find no employees around at the moment. No one was around, really. 

 

Oh well. At least they'll come back to a mess. 

 

Louis picked up a piece that caught his eye and took a close look at it. It was little dress, colors similar to his own clothes. It came with strappy, clippy things and tall, tubey, sheer socks with little bows at the top. It also had a small triangular piece of fabric, and it was all silky and nice feeling. A little tag was attached to the top. 

_Wear this to spread some Christmas cheer, even if you were a little naughty this year._

 

-

 

Louis had never been so determined in his whole life. All he wanted to do was get back home, and to wear whatever the hell was in his hands would bring him there.

 

All he had to do was find Harry. 

 

The store he was in was huge, and he kept getting desperately lost. People were starting to look at him funny, for what reason was unknown to Louis. 

 

He made his way back to the toys, but Harry wasn't decorating the tree like he was before. He did, however, find Nick, who he already decided was his mortal enemy. He _couldn't_ ask him where Harry was, he _wouldn't_.

 

Apparently, he was desperate. "Nick, Nick!" Louis called, catching the tall man's attention. 

 

"Well, hey there, little elf. What can I do for you?" Nick asked in a babyish voice. How could Louis not have said less than fifteen words to this man, and already hated his guts? 

 

"Where's Harry? I really, really, really, really need him like, right now or else I'll never get back home!" Louis said, breathlessly. Nick caught sight of the fabric clutched tightly in Louis' hands, raising an eyebrow. 

 

"And what do you have here?" Nick asked, reaching for Louis' precious find. 

 

"No!" Louis exclaimed, hiding it behind his back. "Just tell me where Harry is."

 

"What's the magic word?"

 

Louis gulped. "Please?" 

 

"There you go, little elf. Harry's in the back room, packing up his stuff. He was just going to go find you. You can stay out here with me, if you would like." Nick said. 

 

"No. If he asks, just tell him I'll be in the action figure section. Bye." _Not nice meeting you_ went unsaid. Louis walked away from Nick, hoping he would do as he was told because Louis just realized he forgot to say please again. Damn it. 

 

-

 

After only a few minutes of waiting, a few minutes of sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce on the cold floor, and a few minutes of judging the poor quality form of action figures he was looking at and comparing them to the ones made at the North Pole, Louis spotted Harry coming down the aisle.

 

"Hi, Harry!" Louis said, throwing the G.I. Joe to the side, ignoring the dirty look Harry gave him when he went to go pick it up and put it back in its original spot. 

 

"Hey. What did you need before? Nick said you sounded urgent." Harry said, concerned, sitting down in front of Louis. 

 

"Oh, right!" Louis exclaimed, crawling across the hall to the holiday themed Barbies. "I had to hide it, in case anyone wanted to steal my ticket out of here." Louis explained, pulling away the intricately placed dolls, reaching far into the shelf until he felt the silk under his fingers. 

 

"What are you talking abou- oh." Harry sat, speechless, as Louis held up his prized possession.

 

"See! It told me that it would help me spread Christmas cheer, even if I was naughty. And all I have to do is wear it! Please, please, please, oh please, Harry, will you buy it for me? Will you help me get home?" Louis dropped the piece on his lap, folding his hands together and pouting, innocently, his puppy eyes on full display, begging Harry. 

 

"Louis I don't think you actually know what this is." Harry laughed awkwardly, gulping and picking up the nightie. 

 

"I do! I do know what it is! It matches my clothes and it will bring me home. Please, Harry!" 

 

-

 

Harry did not buy the thing for Louis. In fact, Louis got a fifteen minute lecture on _exactly_ what that thing was. And Louis blushed the entire way to the cafe, where Harry took him to lunch. 

 

After ordering, the awkwardness between the two seemed to disappear. Louis didn't know half of the things on the menu, and instead of making him feel embarrassed, Harry explained everything in deep detail. Louis ended up just getting whatever Harry got, but it was a nice gesture. 

 

They received their meals and began to discuss Louis' situation. 

 

"First thing is first, we have to get you new clothes." Before Louis could protest, Harry continued. "As good as you look in those tights, they probably need washed. And you probably need a shower. I can lend you some of my clothes, if you want?" He offered. 

 

Louis sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. You won't throw them away right?"

 

"No! Why would you think that?" 

 

"They're just kind of, like, the last things I have of home right now." Louis said, reaching up to fiddle with the little bell at the end of his hat. "Can I keep my hat, though?" 

 

"Of course, whatever makes you comfortable, bebs." Harry said, sweetly. "Most of my clothes probably won't fit you, but I have a few sweaters that I think you would like." 

 

"Thank you, Harry. Like, really. I would be gritty and sleeping on a bench if it weren't for you and the other boys." Louis smiled softly. 

 

"No problem. It's fun, actually!" Harry said and clapped his hands together. "Okay, now on to finding your Christmas spirit. What do you think will help?" 

 

"I don't know!" Louis whined, dropping his face into his folded arms. 

 

"Did you _ever_ have any Christmas spirit?" Harry laughed. 

 

"Once," Louis sighed, turning his head to the side so he could breathe. "a long time ago." 

 

"How long?" 

 

"Really long. I'm one thousand six hundred and ninety three years old, actually. I'm one of Santa's oldest elves, back when he was, you know, Saint Nicholas." Louis said, sitting back up and waving his free hand, grabbing his sandwich off of his plate and taking a bite. 

 

"Holy shit." Harry's mouth gaped. 

 

"Yeah, yeah I know, I look really good for my age." Louis smirked a little, swallowing his food and giggling. "No but really. I loved Christmas back then. It was all about happiness, not greediness. Giving, not getting. I loved when I made kids laugh, and they didn't even get toys back then. Santa just gave them all candy and such, and they were happy, you know? Like genuine happiness. Not the happiness that came with getting whatever electronic gizmo is out right now." Louis said, rambling a bit, but Harry understood. He had a sympathetic look on his face. "It's just that, Christmas used to be about time with people you love and sharing spirit, and nothing was complicated back then." He sighed. 

 

"Louis, it can still be like that now, you know." Harry said. 

 

"I know, it just never is anymore, you know? Like, I worked in the toy department and I can't tell you how many toys I've made in these past years. These kids just get greedier and greedier and we're getting sicker and tired-er. Well, I am, at least. The others just accept it, but how can they when all kids care about anymore is getting presents?" 

 

"I wish I knew how to convince you otherwise, doll." Harry said, looking down at his tangled fingers. 

 

"I know, me too."

 

-

 

Louis looked different in Harry's clothes. Not a bad kind of different, but a soft kind of different. After a nice, thorough shower, Harry lent him a plain white t-shirt and his smallest pair of sweatpants, which still needed to be rolled up at the ankles because they were too long on him. He looked softer, like he was in need of a hot coco and a good nap. 

 

So, that's what they did. 

 

After starting a quick load of laundry, Harry popped a DVD in, Love Actually of course because it's a Christmas movie and a work of art, and made two cups of steaming hot coco.

 

He put the mugs on the coffee table, sat Louis on his overstuffed couch and threw a thick blanket over him, then promptly sat next to him, also clad in sleepwear and cuddling into Louis' blanket. 

 

Harry fell asleep just before the sign scene with Mark and Juliet, with his feet kicked up on the coffee table and Louis dozed off on his chest. 

 

-

 

"Hey, Lou. Lou, wake up. Wakey uppy, Louis pattoo-y." Harry cooed, standing over Louis' face. 

 

Louis groaned. His feet were cold and he took too long of a nap. 

 

"Louis! We're going ice skating. Like, right now. The boys are ready. And standing outside waiting for us." Harry said, throwing a pair of jeans at Louis' face. 

 

Louis just let out a couple grumpy, sleepy noises, sat up, and opened his eyes to glare at the man.

 

"Come to the kitchen when you're ready!" Harry sing-songed, skipping away. 

 

Louis groaned, changing his pants right there in the living room. After sleepily struggling to get up the zipper, he slumped his way to the kitchen. As soon as he entered the room, he was ambushed with a thick coat, a scarf wrapped to his nose, a beanie that covered his pointy ears, and mittens that were too big on his small hands. 

 

"Wha-?" Louis stuttered, surprised. 

 

"It's really cold outside and you need to be bundled up, mister." Harry said, buttoning his own coat. 

 

Louis was used to the cold weather, but something funny stirred his stomach, making him feel warm and he knew it wasn't just the layers. 

 

He decided to keep the clothes, and then he was following Harry out the door to meet the boys. 

 

- 

 

The entire way to the rink, the two trailed behind Liam, Zayn, and Niall because Harry pointed out Christmas tree after Christmas tree, trying to spark something in Louis. Louis ignored the trees and just smiled fondly at the dimpled boy, gripping tightly at his hand to feel Harry's warmth through the gloves. 

 

When they arrived, both Harry _and_ Louis stood in awe of the Rockefeller Center's Christmas tree. Harry looked down at the small boy, the multi-colored light eliminating his face. His eyes were crinkling at how wide his smile was. 

 

Harry bought Louis' ticket and rented out some skates for him as well. 

 

"Have you ever ice skated before?" Harry asked while kneeling in front of Louis and lacing him up. 

 

"Harry, I live in the North Pole. Of course I've ice skated before." Louis said, scoffing slightly. 

 

"Oh, well I was just asking. Because I haven't." Harry said. 

 

"Are you serious?"

 

"Yeah," he chuckled. "And I can barely walk on land, let alone ice."

 

Louis surprised himself with a bark of laughter. "Don't worry. I'll hold your hand." He said, teasingly. Harry pouted, but was happy with the response. 

 

Minutes later, both the boys were laced up and ready to go on the ice. Well, Louis was ready. Harry hadn't gotten up from his seat yet. 

 

"You coming?" Louis asked, holding his hand out to Harry. 

 

"Yeah, yeah just give me a sec. I'm mentally preparing myself." 

 

Louis laughed again and stole Harry's hand from where it was twitching on his lap. After a few tugs--Louis breathless and Harry barely straining against the pull--Harry unexpectedly stood up. Louis fell on his bum with an _oof_. 

 

"Sorry, sorry!" Harry fretted, picking Louis back up. 

 

"It's fine, you're fine." Louis grunted at Harry's show of strength, but quickly shook it off. "Let's go!" He exclaimed, grabbing Harry's hand again and leading him to the entrance of the rink. 

 

"I'm not sure about this, Lou..." Harry trailed off, staring at the ice. 

 

"I'll be here the hold time. Same thing with the wall. You'll be a pro in no time!" Louis said encouragingly. 

 

"Fine. But if I die, I'm blaming you." Harry stepped out onto the ice, following Louis. He immediately let go of the hand and slipped to grab for the wall. 

 

"What's wrong, Harold? Don't you trust me?" Louis teased through his laughter. He skated to Harry, scraping the ice as he stopped in front of the frozen man. 

 

"Oh, you're just showing off! Traitor." Harry said. 

 

"I am not! Now here," Louis started. "Grab my hand and I'll guide you around the rink. We'll go real slow." He promised.

 

Harry used one hand to grab Louis' and the other hung tightly onto the wall.

 

After a couple tries, Harry finally pushed off his skate and made it about a foot. 

 

"Good job! Now, it's almost like rollerblading. Except on frozen water. Just keep alternatively pushing off your foot. See, you're doing it!" 

 

After a couple gruelingly slow laps around the rink, Harry broke off from the wall. Louis cheered, gripping as tight as his mittened hands could to Harry's hand.

 

"You're doing so great!" 

 

"Yeah? Reckon we should attempt that now?" Harry joked, gesturing over at an obviously professional ice dancing duo. The man lifted the lady in his arms, spinning them around. Louis looked fondly up at Harry, who was watching the couple with wonder in his eyes. 

 

"I wouldn't trust you to do that with me in a million years." Louis teased. 

 

"Yeah? Guess I'm gonna have to wait ‘til we hit a million and one then." Harry said, grinning cheekily. 

 

"Whatever, you big, stupid oaf. You can barely move on this ice without holding onto me." 

 

"I have a million years to practice!" 

 

- 

 

All of the boys got back to the apartment at the same time. Louis was happy to get some sleep again, but totally did not want to sleep on the couch. He held hands with Harry, swinging their arms until they had to part at the door. 

 

"Hey," Harry bent down, whispering into Louis' ear. "Wanna stay at my apartment instead?" He offered. 

 

Louis thought that he must be a mind-reader. He nodded eagerly. 

 

"Cool. I have a guest bed that's screaming your name." Harry said. 

 

Louis informed Liam that he would be staying at Harry's, then followed him into the apartment. Harry lent him another pair of sweatpants and showed him the guest bedroom, but Louis ended up sleeping curled into Harry's side anyway. 

 

- 

 

The next two weeks were quite similar. Louis followed Harry around for a few hours at work, and after he got off he took them both out to a nice lunch somewhere. There were a couple days where Harry went to visit his mother and step-father somewhere an hour away, and Louis stayed with Liam for that. Without Harry, Louis felt so lost in a big city, like he didn't belong, for the first time since they met. 

 

Two days before Christmas, Harry dragged Louis out to the shops. 

 

"You know, this is like the worst time to go shopping. Everyone is out to buy last minute presents for one of their relatives who they think smell like old cheese or something." Louis said, sticking close to Harry's back through all the crowds.

 

Harry barked out a laugh, covering his mouth when he got some odd looks from people. Harry looked over his shoulder at the elf. "Believe me, these presents aren't for any old person who smells of old cheese." After a skeptical look from Louis, "I promise." He added. 

 

Louis sighed but followed him anyway, past all the empty aisles full of clothes and back to the toys. Almost all the shelves were cleared, but Harry went straight to the back of the store, approaching a young, tired looking employee. "Hello! I'm looking for the manager?" He asked unsurely. 

 

"You're looking at her." She said, swatting her hair from her face. "Can I help you?" 

 

"Yes! My name is Harry Styles and this is my friend, Louis." Harry said enthusiastically. "I think this is where I'm supposed to pick up my order?" 

 

"Oh, my, yes! I am so sorry, sir, it's been a very long day." Taylor, her name tag said, explained. "I'll go get a couple of guys and they'll bring the boxes out to you." 

 

Taylor left, leaving behind an excited Harry and a confused Louis. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Guess what we're doing tomorrow?" Harry blurted, grinning too wide for his cheeks. 

 

"What?" 

 

"We're going to play Santa! This is my favorite part of Christmas." Harry sighed dreamily, spinning around in his place. 

 

"What?"

 

Harry went to answer, but was cut off by two men bringing over some large boxes from the back. 

 

"Are these it?" Harry asked, clapping his hands. 

 

"Yes, sir! Taylor said to meet her at the lines to pay. We'll bring these out to your car." One said. 

 

"Oh. We don't have a car." Harry pouted, momentarily distracted. "Oh well! It's not that far to our apartment. We can carry them." 

 

"Harry," Louis stage whispered. "We can't carry those! They look like they could fit several Saint Bernards in them!" 

 

"Nonsense!" Harry said. He turned back to the employees. "Thank you guys so much." 

 

"No, thank _you_ , Mr. Styles!" Number two said. They both left the boxes in front of Harry and Louis and rushed into the back. 

 

Louis grabbed onto a handle of one of the boxes and pulled. Thankfully it was on a wheeled pallet, but it was still extremely heavy and Louis wasn't very built. 

 

Harry grabbed the other box and they both dragged them over to the check-out lines. They were escorted to an empty one, and Taylor rang up their purchases. Louis' eyes widened at the price. 

 

"Holy fu-" 

 

"Louis! There are children!" Harry scolded playfully. He took out his debit card and entered his pin, paying for the whole purchase. 

 

Taylor tore out the receipt and handed it to Harry. "Thank you so much! Merry Christmas!" She said, waving until they were out the door. 

 

- 

 

There were plenty of odd looks from people passing by, looking at the two men pushing boxes larger than they were along the streets of New York. A lot of people were annoyed that they had to step out of the way, grumbling into their cell phones about the idiots. 

 

Harry opened the door for Louis when they got to their building and took the boxes in the elevator one at a time. When he met Louis at the top, he unlocked the door to their apartment, squeezing the cardboard boxes in through the door. 

 

"Okay, now that that's over." Louis said, a little breathless. He was going to have to, like, not move his arms for two days. "Can we open them? Please?" He dragged out the word. 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Let me just get the scissors." Harry said, disappearing for a moment. He came back with scissors, tape, and about twenty rolls of wrapping paper. 

 

"What's all that for?" Louis asked curiously. 

 

"We're gonna wrap presents!" 

 

Louis whined. "But I was in the wrapping department for two days!" 

 

Harry raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _and?_

 

"And, I had to rewrap them all, under the supervision of Santa." Louis said, pouting, not letting anymore details slip through. That was an awful day. 

 

"Well, I'll wrap and you watch, then. How's that?" Harry mused. 

 

"Good." Louis nodded contently. 

 

"Okay, do you want to do the honors?" Harry asked, holding out the scissors. 

 

"Yes!" Louis said, stealing the weapon from him, running over to box. 

 

"That is literally a safety hazard, you know you aren't supposed to run with sci-" Harry started, but Louis cut him off with a shush. 

 

He took the scissors and opened them, dragging the tip over the tape, immediately slicing the box open. He tore the top away, standing on his tippy toes to bend over the edge. 

 

Inside the box, it looked like Harry bought out the entire Fisher Price store. Boxes and boxes of Little People, Imaginext, a whole bunch of toys based off of characters from tons of television shows, and some Laugh & Learn toys filled the box to the rim, with some teddy bears sprinkled on top.

 

Louis brought the scissors to the other box, tearing through the tape and opening the top. This box was obviously more aimed toward older kids. One side was stacked to the top with Nintendo DS's, and the other side was filled with games, ranging from Mario Brothers to Mario Cart, and Pokemon, to Nintedogs. 

 

Louis' jaw fell open, turning to Harry, who was excitedly smiling. "What's all this for?" He asked. 

 

"You'll see. I need your help to get an organization system going." Harry said vaguely. 

 

And that was that. There was a different wrapping paper for each type of toy, so no one would mix the toys up. The two split the toys into categories. Little Santas for the Little People, little reindeer for Imaginext, little elves for TV characters with the TV show written on a little tag, and Christmooses for Laugh & Learn. The teddy bears each got a nice bow tied neatly around the neck.

 

The Nintendo DS's were wrapped in little Christmas kittens, and the games were wrapped in little Christmas puppies with tags naming the game hidden under the paper. 

 

Harry held the paper while Louis taped, and Louis made sure everything was organized nicely so it wouldn't be confusing when putting back in the box, which Harry decided to wrap in candy cane paper. 

 

The work took them deep into the night, not finishing until four in the morning. They both crashed in Harry's bed, still fully clothed and mumbling sleepy ‘goodnight’s. 

 

-

 

Harry woke up around 3pm on Christmas Eve to a voice singing in the bathroom. 

 

" _Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LOUIS, happy birthday to me!_ " Louis sang loudly, giggling. He had never been so excited for a Christmas Eve, but somehow this year felt so much different. 

 

"Hey, why are you singing happy birthday?" Harry asked, startling Louis. He screamed and slipped, hitting his bum on the bottom of the shower. Louis grabbed onto the curtain, as if he were holding onto his dear life. He didn't even hear the door open!

 

"Holy shit, Harry! Warn a guy, will ya? I thought you were sleeping, oh my God." Louis said, pulling himself up to finish washing his hair. 

 

"Sorry," Harry said, muffled, like he was brushing his teeth. "Why were you singing happy birthday though? Is it your birthday or something?" He laughed, almost choking on his toothpaste. 

 

"Um, yeah, actually, it is." Louis sighed. 

 

Harry spat. "What? Why didn't you tell me? I'm making birthday pancakes right now!" He hurried, flossing and mouthwashing quickly. 

 

"Harry, no! I don't like my birthday to be a big deal, you know? It's just that I'm so old, I don't really celebrate it anymore." 

 

" _I'll_ celebrate it, then." Harry decided, leaving the steamy bathroom.

 

"Harry," Louis whined uselessly. 

 

-

 

"Here he comes, here he comes. Niall, shut up!" 

 

When Louis got out and dressed after his shower, he walked into the kitchen and was greeted with happy birthday being sung by everyone. There was a plate of pancakes with a candle stuck right in the middle of the stack. 

 

Louis was unable to keep back from smiling, giving into Harry's adorable antics. The song finished and Louis blew out the candles, everyone cheering. 

 

"So, Louis, how old are you?" Zayn asked, sitting at the table next to him. 

 

"One thousand six hundred and ninety four." Louis said simply, around a bite of pancakes. 

 

Niall whistled. "Damn, Harry. You really do like older men, don't you?" 

 

Harry slapped a hand over Niall's mouth, blushing profusely and grinning sheepishly. "Why, Niall, you have a bit of syrup on your lips." He said, playing what Niall said off like it never happened, pulling his hand away like he was wiping Niall's mouth. 

 

"Okay, anyways," Liam said, tearing his gaze away from the two boys glaring at each other and looking over to Louis' smirking face. "Is there anything else that we're doing for your birthday today? Because we were just gonna drive up to Zayn's parent's house for Christmas." 

 

Louis shook his head. "Nah. Thank you for coming over, even if Harry forced you. Go see the fam." Louis stood, waving the two out the door. 

 

After they said their goodbyes and were out the door, Louis turned to Harry and Niall. Before he could speak, Niall cut him off. "Well, I love you guys and all, but I am totally _not_ gonna be the third wheel, so." And with that, he left the apartment as well. 

 

"Sometimes I feel bad for him." Louis said to Harry after Niall left. "He's like the fifth wheel most of the time." 

 

"Oh, don't worry. He has a girlfriend back in Pittsburgh, she's there for a good medical school she got into. His parents live there as well, he just goes to college here for a degree in music." Harry explained, preparing himself a plate of pancakes. 

 

"Really? Is that why he talks so funny?" Louis asked, sitting down across from Harry to finish eating his own food. 

 

"Yep. Pittsburgh, born and raised. We visited with him one time, it was pretty hilarious how they all talk." 

 

"Does he go home for Christmas?" Louis questioned. 

 

"Well, usually he does but he doesn't have a car this year. It's in the shop until after Christmas, so he's just not gonna make it down there, then." Harry said. 

 

"Ahh." They talked mindlessly for a while, until they both finished brunch. Harry went for a shower around 6pm, leaving Louis in the living room to watch TV himself. 

 

An hour into some movie called "Elf", Harry came back out. His hair was still wet, and he was just getting a shirt over his toned chest. This was the first time Louis actually saw him shirtless. He was always asleep or in the other room when Harry left for work. 

 

He knew Harry had tons of tattoos. Some of which Louis thought were quite weird, like the butterfly on his stomach or the mermaid on his arm. But this was like a whole new light was shone on them. They were dark against his pale skin, shining with the fresh shower water dripping from his long hair.

 

It gave Louis a funny feeling--that same funny feeling that he always got in mornings in his, er, _lower regions._ Usually he just ignored it until it went away, but this felt like it was never going to go away. 

"Hey, Lou, what time is it?" Harry said, finally popping his head through the plain white tshirt he was putting over his head. 

 

"It's, uh, it's, erm-" Louis stuttered, struggling to read the time on the TV box across the room when he could see _right through Harry's shirt_.

                                        

Louis' thin sweatpants didn't hide much, and Harry could clearly see the bulge he was sporting in the front of the gray material. 

 

"You need a little help there?" Harry smirked. 

 

"Um, erm." Louis looked around, anything to avoid Harry's eyes. "No, no, I can read time quite well, thank you." 

 

"Babes, that looks like it hurts." Harry laughed. "Do you maybe want to go take care of that?" He asked, gesturing to the bathroom because as badly as he wanted to suck Louis off, maybe he should wait until

after they had established what they were to each other. 

 

"I, I- don't know how?" Louis questioned, tilting his head and blushing, embarrassed. 

 

"Well, okay then. We'll have to just wait it out then." Harry said. "I'm going to go get my phone, you just sit there and think of Santa's back acne or something." 

 

Louis cringed, and immediately his little problem went away. 

 

-

 

8 o'clock rolled around, and Harry finally came out of his room after not-so-subtly avoiding Louis. He was wearing a Santa costume, sans the beard. He tossed Louis his elf clothes, hitting him in the face. 

 

"What?" Louis said sharply, pulling the clothes away. He didn't take so kindly to being ignored. 

 

"Get dressed! We have to leave soon, the car is gonna be here." Harry called from the kitchen, and that was all Louis got as an explanation. 

 

"Fine. Meanie." Louis grumbled, walking into the bedroom. 

 

-

 

They ate cold sandwiches for dinner and rolled the large boxes out of the apartment and down the elevator. Harry met a large black truck parked in front of their building. 

 

"Hey, Cal!" Harry greeted the driver. "Can you come out and help us load these up into the bed?" 

 

"Sure thing, sir." Cal said, walking around the back and opening the tailgate. Louis stood out of the way as the two men lifted the boxes easily into the back of the truck. After they were done, Harry pulled Louis into the cab. 

 

"What is all of this?" Louis asked after they were seated and buckled in the backseat and the truck started moving.

 

"You, my love," Harry paused for dramatic purposes. "are going to get your Christmas spirit back." 

 

"Harry, I don't know what you mea-" 

 

"You see, I usually do this alone every year on Christmas eve, but it'd be nice to have a little elf helper."

 

"What are you talking abou-" 

 

"My parents are a big donor of this charity that helps cancer kids' families out during the holiday season. It's so nice to see their happy faces, so I made this part up and my parents help me out." Harry explained. "I dress up as Santa and deliver toys to little kids with cancer."

 

"Really?" Louis said, breathlessly amazed. Harry was so young, but he was already such a great person. 

 

"Yep! And that's where we're going now." 

 

Louis sucked in a breath. "I dunno, Harry, this might not be a good idea-" 

 

"Why not?" Harry pouted. 

 

"Because, if you haven't already noticed, I'm kind of like the worst elf there could possibly be. I hate Christmas." Louis said, sadly. 

 

"No, you hate what people make Christmas out to be." Harry said convincingly. "I'm going to show you what Christmas is really all about--charity and making people happy. Making little kids who have nothing and their families happy!" 

 

"Okay..." Louis trailed off unsurely. "I'm still not so sure this is a good idea." 

 

"It's going to be great, Lou. I promise."

 

-

 

Louis had never really been in a hospital before. He had a clean bill of health, as elves always do. 

The waiting rooms in this Children's Hospital had all kinds of colors and a happy atmosphere, decorated brightly for Christmas, but there was a sad undertone to it all. He just couldn't stop thinking that there are kids here, some kids who were on their death beds. 

 

His nervousness must have shown on his face. 

 

"Louis, darling, you'll be fine. It's nothing but happy here." Harry said reassuringly, pushing his box through the halls. 

 

"I know, I know, you said that already. I'm just not really good with kids." Louis slightly laughed. 

 

"Don't worry, you'll be a natural." 

 

A short, plump old woman working at the desk noticed them when they walked through the doors.

 

"Harry!" She called, smiling. 

 

"Barbara!" He called back, abandoning his box to hug her. 

 

"Love, it's been too long." Barbara said, burying her face in Harry's red coat. She pulled away, looking at Louis. "And who is this?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows. 

 

"This is Louis," Harry introduced, putting a hand on the small of his back. "He's my little elf." 

 

Louis blushed, holding his hand out for her to shake. 

 

"Ah, blast that," She exclaimed. "Come here, doll!" 

 

Louis was pulled into a bear hug, smiling into it. 

 

"Hello," He said, softly. 

 

"Are you here to help my Harry this year?" Barbra asked, smugly. 

 

"Yes!" Louis answered. 

 

"Okay, okay," Harry said, laughingly. "That's enough of that. We have presents to deliver!" 

 

"Oh, yes, go do that. This whole floor is yours this year! Go on, Santa!" Barbra shooed the boys away, near the double swing doors that lead to the rooms. 

 

They pushed their boxes down the corridor, stopping at all the rooms, though many of the children were asleep. They left their boxes out in the hallway and brought in gifts, piling them next to their bed, age appropriately. When they stopped at the 6th room, there was a little boy awake, lying in his bed with his mother sitting next to him, stroking his shiny head. 

 

The boy was no more than 7 years old, and he sat up excitedly when he saw Harry. 

 

"Bradly!" Harry greeted, excitedly, but quietly. "Ho, ho, ho!" 

 

"Mr. Styles! You came!" The little boy, Bradly, said. 

 

"Of course I came! I wouldn't miss you for the world." Harry said. 

 

"Hello, Harry, it's nice to see you again." The mother greeted, standing up to give him a hug. 

 

"It's nice to see you, too, Susan. How's he doing?" Harry asked, pulling away. "How are _you_ doing?"

 

"We're good." She sighed, tiredly. "He has another round of chemo to do tomorrow." 

 

"Oh, love." Harry said. 

 

"It's okay, really. He's very strong." Susan said, then caught sight of Louis, pulling presents from the box outside. "Who's that?" She asked in a similar manner as Barbara. 

 

Harry smiled fondly at the boy on his tippy toes. "He's my little helper, Louis. Came a long way to help me here. Louis!" He called over. 

 

Louis turned around, the bell on his hat jingling, holding an armful of presents. He smiled at the mom, "Hi!" 

 

"Hello, Louis." Susan said. "How are you?" 

 

"I am quite well, and yourself?" 

 

"Very good." 

 

"That's good!" Louis said, dumping the pile of presents on Bradly's lap, making him giggle. 

 

"Can I open them now?" Bradly asked, picking up the teddy bear on the top of the pile. 

 

"Sure thing, bud! We can stay for a gift or two, but Santa and I have to deliver gifts for the other kids too." Louis said in a childish tone, making Bradly laugh. 

 

"Okay!" He said, picking up a gift wrapped in little reindeer. He cheered when he tore away the wrapping paper, screaming about how much he loved Batman. 

 

A few presents and some goodbyes and good lucks later, Louis had an extra pep in his step when pushing the box of presents. Harry thought this was exactly what he needed. 

 

The rest of the corridor was asleep, so Santa and his elf sneaked through the doors and dropped off presents for every kid. 

 

The last room was lit up with paper snowflakes taped to the door. Harry and Louis went in, greeting a girl who was no older than four years old. She had a full head of hair, but she seemed very tired, lying on the sheets. Her mom was sitting in the chair next to her, reading a thick book. 

 

The girl's eyes lit up when she saw Harry and Louis dressed in their costumes. 

 

"Santa?" She whispered in awe. 

 

"Ho, ho, ho!" Harry exclaimed, respectfully quiet of the sleeping patients in the other rooms. 

 

"Why don't you have a beard?" She asked. 

 

"Don't worry, doll. I'm just one of Santa's helpers, but he sent me a real elf to help be deliver presents!" Harry said, gesturing to Louis, who waved. 

 

"Hi! Santa told me someone was a very good little girl this year." Louis said with an over-exaggerated wink.

 

"Was it me?" She asked. 

 

"Yes, you, sillypants!" Louis teased. Harry went back to the box while she sat, excitedly. 

 

"Hello, miss." Louis said, walking over to the mother sitting in her chair, who now had her book closed. 

"Bethany Oliver, it's a pleasure to meet you. It's so nice that you do this for the kids. I told Mary Kate that Santa delivers even to hospitals. She has been up this entire time, waiting for you." Bethany said, shaking Louis' hand. 

 

"She seems like the sweetest thing." Louis said. 

 

"She is, it's a shame that this has to happen to her." After Louis' questioning look, Bethany explained. "She was just recently diagnosed with a late stage of leukemia, her first round of treatments start soon. Her body is really weak and the doctors don't even know how she is going to react to the treatments." She said, her eyes getting misty. 

 

"Oh, love, I am so sorry." Louis started, grieving already. 

 

"No, really, this is the best thing that could ever happen to her. I know you probably don't think much about doing it, but this means so much to Mary Kate, you have no idea." 

 

At this, Louis turned to the little girl to watch Harry give her the teddy bear. She made a happy screech-y noise, pulling it close to her chest and hugging it tightly. She then saw all the presents that Harry held in his arms, making grabby hands. It warmed Louis' heart, seeing someone in a situation as bad as hers be so happy at the same time. Every gift she opened, she turned to show her mother, who laughed with a hand over her mouth. Her eyes were watery, and Louis has never felt so alive in his whole life. 

 

The two stayed a bit longer and played with Mary Kate and her new toys, but too soon did the clock strike eleven thirty. Harry and Louis had been at it for three hours, so they decided to go back home, tired after a long night. 

 

They hugged goodbye, and Mary Kate was sad to see them go.

 

"Santa has to go deliver to the rest of the boys and girls of the world now, you know." Harry explained, sadly. Mary wrapped her arms around his neck, holding her teddy bear in one hand. 

 

"Louis," She waved him over, making it a group hug. 

 

"We'll visit real soon, alright?" Louis said. He's wouldn't deny the lump in his throat when he considered the possibility of her not being there to visit anymore. 

 

"Do you promise?" 

 

"I promise." Louis whispered. 

 

"Good." She grinned, happy with the answer. The boys were pushed out, just stopping at the door. 

 

"Oh, Mary Kate?" Louis said, at last minute. She turned towards him, waiting for him to talk. "Merry Christmas." 

 

Louis wanted to say that the words felt so foreign on his lips, but they came out so naturally. It was the first time he had said that to anyone in such a long time and he was literally glowing, like a large weight was lifted off of his chest. He turned to gauge Harry's reaction, and was greeted by an unhinged jaw. 

 

"Merry Christmas, Louis!" Mary Kate shouted, and was shushed by her mother. "Sorry. Merry Christmas, Louis." She whispered. 

 

Louis waved, his heart inflating in his chested. He stepped out, closing the door behind him. 

 

"Louis, you just-" Harry cut himself off, stunned. 

 

"Yeah," Louis breathed out. "Yeah, I did." 

 

Harry laughed heartily. He rushed forward, scooping Louis up into his arms and planting a passionate kiss right on his mouth. 

 

Louis made a muffled noise, but closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. He didn't know quite what to do, so he let Harry lead him with his lips. 

 

When Harry pulled back, he leaned his forehead against Louis' and asked, "Was that okay?" 

 

"More than okay." 

 

-

 

There weren't many toys left after they left to go home, so they stopped on the way and donated them to Toys for Tots. 

 

They entered their apartment with their rosy cheeks bitten from the cold and their bright eyes weren't tearing from each other. Harry kissed Louis again, pulling him close and engulfing him in his arms. 

They were startled, however, when they found a fat, white-bearded man sitting on their couch and eating cookies. 

 

"Oh my God." Harry said. 

 

"Santa?" Louis exclaimed. "What the hell? How did you get in here?!" 

 

"Well, down the chimney, of course." He answered. Harry and Louis pointedly looked around for a fireplace, but Santa cut them off. "Louis, I've been watching you." He said. 

 

"Yeah, I know. The whole 'he sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake' thing." Louis said, shifting his weight on his feet, still tucked under Harry's arms, who was stuck in a starstruck stare. 

"Anyways, I saw you tonight. And I think you're ready to come back to the North Pole. That is, if you want." Santa said.

 

"But, Harry-" Louis started. 

 

"Louis," Harry said, snapping out of whatever reverie he was in. "I don't want you to be stuck here anymore." He smiled a watery smile. "I want you to be here, I want you to be comfortable in this home. I want you, but I want you to be happy. And if being happy to you was living at the North Pole, then, I won't forget about you." 

 

Harry gave Louis a gentle push, breaking from the grip. Louis was so confused. All he wanted was Harry, he lost all desire to going back home because home was where Harry was. 

 

Louis shook his head, backing right into Harry's arms. He looked up, meeting Harry's hopeful green eyes. "Home is where you are." He said, attaching his lips to Harry's. 

 

Santa took the hint, giving Louis a simple goodbye and the promise of being checked on constantly. 

Louis looked back up to Harry, hugging tightly and never looking back to Santa, who created a fireplace out of thin air and stepped through, shooting him back up to his sleigh. 

 

A clock struck twelve somewhere in the house and Louis sighed contently. This was the best Christmas he could have ever asked for. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me kudos and comments tell me what you thought (even if you thought it was completely awful TELL ME)


End file.
